


What You Do To Me

by NukaCoola



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, The Railroad (Fallout), Vaginal Sex, deacon is bad at feelings, this is my first smut and my 2nd fic so pls b kind ;~;, very self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola
Summary: Deacon and Charmer are almost finished prepping Mercer Safehouse when something goes down.
Relationships: Deacon & Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	What You Do To Me

“Whew, just the turrets left to build and we should be able to get Caretaker over here.” I sighed, hoisting myself onto the Red Rocket cashier's counter. Deacon and I had spent the past 3 days tirelessly turning the beat down gas station into a comfy Railroad safe house at the request of P.A.M.. The location was perfect. Just on the edge of the Commonwealth so as to allow for a final safe place before escaping it entirely. It’s also right along a trading route which would allow for a consistent supply of, well, supplies. Disguising it as a normal farm settlement would allow traumatized Railroad Agents and synths alike to maintain not only a sense of security, but one of normalcy and comfort. 

“Finally, I feel like we’ve been building for years.” Deacon approached me with a smirk. He took my wrist to look at the screen of my Pipboy, presumably checking the time. We’d gotten very close in the past few months so this was not an unusual occurrence. As he started scrolling through the pip-boy tabs however I noticed how unusually physically close we were. Usually, he would just take my arm and stand about an arm's length away. Right now he was standing right at the counter in between my legs, a fact I was painfully aware of. He was so close that I could smell the faint scent of his cologne and his sweat he had gained from building all day. Heat pooled in my core and I was glad that he was distracted enough to not notice the flush that had made its way to my cheeks. It's not like we hadn’t ever been this close before. I mean, we’re partners. We were usually in close proximity of each other. Maybe feeling this way now was my body’s way of kicking me for pushing down my feelings for so long.

“This thing is so annoying. I swear the clock changes where it is every time I use it.” he grumbled jokingly. He looked up at me and before he could see my face I looked down to the Pipboy.

“Here let me try, I think I have the settings changed to only-cool-people-can-use-it-mode” I joked, once again pushing my feelings straight down.

“Oh haha,” he smiled at me but I could tell there was a hint of suspicion in his tone. I took my wrist from his hand and navigated to the clock.

“7:52pm!” I announced triumphantly. Looking back up at his face, unfortunately, made my previous hot-and-bothered feelings return. Was he closer than before? I think he definitely was a couple of inches farther away before because now I could see his eyes through his glasses. They were full of questions. 

“What’s up Charmer? You’re acting a little weird.” He asked, casually putting his hands on the counter next to me, locking me in place. I opened my mouth as if to say something and then closed it again. I could feel his hot breath on my face and the bit of arousal I had felt before was growing exponentially at being trapped by his arms. My face was hot and flushed and it took all of my willpower to not squirm under or look away from his gaze. His pupils behind his glasses flicked to the side for a moment as if he was debating something. Then his hand moved to the small of my back and his lips were on mine. The flustered feelings from before turned into shock and then quickly to relief and want as I leaned into the kiss. Encouraged by my eagerness he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. My lips parted to let out a breathy moan and he took this as an invitation to slip his tongue in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the heat between my thighs pulsing. My hips ground involuntarily against his and I felt his hard cock rubbing me in the best way. Suddenly and rather violently he pushed away from me, hitting the wall behind him. Both of us were panting and he looked almost scared. 

“S-Sorry” he breathed before immediately turning to all but run out of the nearest door.

“Deac-” I hopped off of the counter and tried to call after him but he was already gone. I could see him pacing away through one of the two large windows in the gas station. He was struggling to light a cigarette and upon succeeding he took some big and shaky drags out of it. I was shaky too. I was confused on how that had started but I was even more confused on why it had ended. Adrenaline, worry, and confused arousal ran through my veins.

“Shit...” I hissed under my breath. I walked into the office turned sleeping quarters and flopped down on the newly built bed. Did I do something? Did he not like it? What the hell was that?? Goddammit, thinking about this is getting me nowhere. I clicked on my Pipboy and navigated to the current game holotape I had in it. I spent the next hour forcing myself to think of the Grognak and not, well, other stuff. I don’t remember falling asleep but I do remember being woken up by quiet footsteps walking up behind me. My face was to the wall and my back was to the footsteps. I would’ve been worried but I immediately knew it was Deacon. He kneeled next to me and sighed.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Charms.” he muttered. I couldn’t stop myself from shivering when he trailed his fingers down my spine. I hoped he didn’t notice. After a few seconds, he stood up and walked out. Despite my heart trying to beat it's way out of my chest I managed to fall back asleep. 

***

The alarm on my Pipboy woke me up at 8am. I groaned and slammed my hand down on the bedside table hard. 

“God fucking-” Of course I forgot I didn’t take my goddamn Pipboy off. I quickly silenced the alarm before angrily rubbing my eyes. I never was a morning person. 

“Your hand hurting yet?” Deacon’s voice made me jump. He was leaning in the doorway with a classic Deacon brand smirk plastered on his face.

“You scared the shit out of me Dee. How long have you been standing there?” I grumbled cradling my injured hand.

“Oh I just arrived on the scene after hearing the disturbing noise of you breaking your wrist first thing in the morning.” He chuckled and pushed himself off of the door frame. Turning around he called back to me, “breakfast is ready when you are.” He was acting creepily normal considering what happened last night. I wasn’t dreaming it right? Not like that hasn’t happened before… 

I got up and decided to change before we got to work on the turrets. My underwear was kind of compromised from prior activities. I couldn’t stop thinking about it as I got dressed. What the hell did that mean? Why did he stop? And why the fuck was he acting like nothing happened?? Did he regret it? If he did then what did that thing he said last night mean? He thought I was asleep so he couldn’t have said that just for my benefit, right? Ugh, I was usually able to read Deacon pretty well. Why couldn’t I right now? I pulled on some shorts and finished buttoning my shirt. It was gonna be hot today and I did not feel passing out from heatstroke after spending hours meticulously trying to put turrets together.

I made my way out of the gas station and back towards where Deacon seemed to have recently finished cooking some molerat meat. Yay… I sat down across the fire from him and started eating. 

“What no compliments for the chef?” He feigned offense. 

“My sincerest apologies Mr.Chef. It’s a wonderful meal.” Joking right now felt weird, tense. As if we were in some kind of blowup life raft with a porcupine and one wrong move would kill both of us. It sucked. The rest of the day went by with that tension hanging over us like a suffocating blanket. We passed a bit of small talk and banter back and forth but it just didn’t feel right. Neither of us mentioned what happened last night but it was killing me. We finished the last turret at about 7pm so we packed up our tools and walked to the back of the station to make dinner at the fire pit. We cooked and ate in almost complete silence. It was awful. We finished dinner and walked back into the station.

“Well, everything should be ready for Caretaker in the morning. I’m gonna head to sleep.” Deacon turned to walk towards the old office.

“Alright, this is stupid. Are we gonna talk about what happened?” I pleaded more than I asked. He stopped and turned looking unphased. He leaned up against one of the station's walls. 

“Listen, Charmer, last night shouldn’t have happened. It was a lapse in judgment on my part and I’m sorry.” His words were cold, emotionless. I took a step towards him.

“Did you not like it? W-why did you leave like that.” I pushed, unsatisfied with his response.

“I didn’t- it’s not-” I took another step towards him, “Listen, it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. We’re coworkers and we shouldn’t be-” I closed the distance between us. Grabbing the sides of his face I pulled the unsuspecting man towards me and kissed him hard. He was shocked and he tensed up. I didn’t give up and he started kissing back. Before I could feel victorious he grabbed my hands and reversed our positions, pinning me against the wall. Heat flared in my core and it was amplified when he forced his leg in between mine.

“Goddammit, Charmer.” He hissed into my ear. His hot breath against my ear sent a shiver down my spine. “I’m trying really fucking hard to keep you safe by not letting myself do shit like this but you’re making it really hard.” His leg shifted and rubbed against my heat. I whimpered.

“W-what do you mean,” I managed to get out inbetween pants. 

“I mean,” he used his free hand to start unbuttoning my shirt, “if something bad happens,” his hand slipped under my bra, “and we have this close of a relationship,” his fingers teased my nipple. I ground against his leg and tried to suppress a moan, “it could be very bad for both of us.” He removed his hand from my breast and his leg from in between mine. I whimpered at the lack of contact. I struggled against his grip, my arousal becoming painful. He reached down and slipped his hand into my shorts. My breath caught in my throat as he started rubbing amazing circles on my clit. Not long after he started sucking and biting my neck. Fuck he was good. I couldn’t hold back my soft moans as he brought me closer to the edge. His fingers teased my dripping entrance and I bucked into him.

“F-fuck Dee please.” I gasped. His fingers plunged into me and curled against my g-spot all the while he continued his ministrations on my clit. Trying to silence my moans was the last thing I was thinking of right now. I was so close.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Charmer.” he breathed into my ear. That was it. My core tightened and my hips bucked as wave after wave of pleasure hit me. I gasped and squirmed under him while he refused to stop his movements.

“D-Dee st-st-” I choked on my words until he finally stopped. My body finished jerking into him and my limbs felt like they were made of rubber. He let go of my hands and caught me as I fell onto him. I wrapped my arms around him to steady myself as I came down from probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life. “H-holy sh-shit.” I stammered, trying to catch my breath. I couldn’t decide whether him making me come undone so fast was incredibly amazing or incredibly embarrassing. I settled on a healthy inbetween. It wasn’t over yet though. I managed to get my footing and grab his hand. I dragged him to the bed and pushed him down on it. 

“What-” I dropped to my knees and started unbuckling his belt. “O-oh, uh you don’t have to…” he trailed off as I pulled his hard dick out of the uncomfortable constraints of his underwear and licked it from base to tip. I looked up at him. His jaw was slack and his cheeks were pink, for the first time probably ever I saw Deacon flustered. 

“What if I want to?” I asked innocently. My tongue circled around the head, teasing him. He twitched in my mouth before I took him in fully. I heard him fire off a round of curses as my throat constricted around him. He put his hand on the back of my head, his fingers curling into my hair. I could tell he was trying really hard not to push me down onto him. He let out a groan and a familiar heat coiled in my gut. I released him from my mouth with a pop and stood up. His breathing was heavy. He watched very closely as I removed my shorts and underwear.

“You- you really don’t have to,” I straddled him, “We probably shouldn’t be-” I silenced his mouth with mine. He grabbed my hips as we kissed, only pausing to let me rip his shirt off while he kicked his jeans off. I looked to his face, or more specifically to his glasses. I gently reached up to hold the side of his face, my fingers tapping the frames, asking for permission. He paused for a moment before nodding. I carefully removed them and set them aside. His eyes were so beautiful. So blue. Noticing my staring, Deacon quickly captured my lips again to shift attention. Our lips moved in sync for a few moments before I began rubbing my entrance against the tip of his dick. He started to lose his rhythm, his hips bucking up to try to meet mine. After about ten seconds of me teasing him and tangling my tongue with his, he couldn’t take it. He lifted me off of him and threw me down onto the bed, pinning my arms above me. He positioned himself over me and looked up to me.

“Are you-?”

“Yes.” 

“Wow, you’re really into interrupting me today huh?” He smirked. I tried to retort but as I opened my mouth he thrust into me. The half painful and half pleasurable sensation of him filling me resulted in my words turning into a loud moan. 

“Deeaaconn!” I moaned accusingly, “You did that on purpose you asshole!”

“M-Maybe,” his chuckle was strained, “shit you’re tight.” His words of approval along with him slowly thrusting into and stretching me made me shudder. I didn’t remember sex being this good. He began to pick up the pace. It felt amazing. Each time he thrust into me he rubbed against an amazing spot. He released my hands so he could hold himself over me to continue rubbing my clit. Fuck I might love this man. The return of his previous sinful touching with the new addition of him rearranging my guts was making me see stars. My gasps and moans of pleasure were embarrassingly loud but I could hear from his face next to mine that he was having a hard time keeping quiet as well. I could feel myself contracting around him as I was brought closer to the edge. From the labored breathing coming out of him as well as his beautiful expression when he sat up to look at me, he could feel it as well.

“Charmer?” He breathed

“D-deacon?” I returned through pants.

“I need you to come soon so I can because it’s getting really hard to hold b-back.” I could tell. His movements were becoming erratic and his breathing more labored by the second. 

“I’m right there, Dee.”I smiled and reached up to grab the back of his head and pull him close to me. Our kiss was sloppy and heated as I came. Arching my back and shuddering under him, I once again let pleasure overtake me. It seems that my involuntary contractions are what pushed him over because I heard him curse before pulling out of me. I quickly used my last bit of adrenaline to jump up and finish him off in my mouth. Without thinking he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me onto him. My throat swallowed around him as he came into me. The sounds he made when he came gave me butterflies. Shit that was satisfying. 

He pulled out of me and flopped down backwards onto the bed. I crawled up to him and laid down on his chest. His arms wrapped around me. We laid quietly for a minute or two until I felt the reverberations of him chuckling quietly.

“What are you laughing at, asshole?” I asked with a smile.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” I was glad that my face was at his chest because the blush that took it over when he said that could rival a tato’s red.

“Oh uh th-thanks.” I said with the grace of a brahmin. He laughed.

“What, you don’t believe me? I may be the resident liar but what I just said is the truth.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just, well you’re cool and I’m, uh, me.” I finished lamely.

“Said like a true rom-com character.” I punched him lightly, he responded by chuckling again. “They don’t make ‘em like you anymore, Charms. You’re very cool. That’s the truth.”

“Thanks, Dee.” My words were almost a whisper. I felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
